1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air cushion vehicles, also known as hovercraft. More precisely, the invention relates to hovercraft control systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional hovercraft control systems are primarily functional in controlling the forward thrust of hovercraft. Conventional hovercraft control systems are limited in their ability to control hovercraft in the lateral and reverse directions. This limitation is particularly noticeable when a hovercraft operator desires the hovercraft to come to rest from a high speed. In this instance, the operator uses the control system to turn the hovercraft 180 degrees and move it backward towards the stopping location while applying thrust. This backward thrust will eventually slow the hovercraft to a stop. This maneuver is difficult for a novice operator to perform and, moreover, is only successful if the operator has sufficient time and distance before the desired stopping location.